(1) Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical components and, more particularly, to low leakage electrical joints and wire harnesses for simplifying the electrical infrastructure associated with solar energy utilities. The low leakage electrical joints include fused wires that have been sealed, encased and configured to plug into other joints to form wire harnesses.
(2) Related Art
The problems associated with the world's dependence on non-renewable resources have resulted in increased attention to so-called alternative energy, such as solar and wind power. As a result, small-scale production of alternative energy, for example by installing residential solar heaters or wind turbines, has become more popular. While these actions may provide psychological and possible long-term financial benefits, their actual effect on society's consumption of non-renewable resources is minimal. In short, permanent and significant changes necessitate the implementation of alternative energy generation on a large-scale utility basis.
Utility scale production of solar energy, however, is often considered financially imprudent given the high cost of materials, know-how, and labor. For example, conventionally wiring solar panels typically requires a qualified electrician to measure, cut, connect and crimp wires on site, by hand, between each individual solar panel's junction box and the combiner box, and the combiner box and master fuse box. In addition, this extensive wiring often further requires the labor and expense of troubleshooting and repairing.
In addition, conventional solar utility infrastructures often have technical shortcomings that further drive up the price. For example, conventional wire connections leak precious energy, thereby decreasing the efficiency, and increasing the price, of the system.
Accordingly, the interests of being environmentally responsible often conflict with the financial realities of building and maintaining a solar energy plant.
Thus, there remains a need for components for use in solar plants that decrease the materials, know-how and/or labor associated with building and maintaining the electrical infrastructure.
There also remains a need for components for use in solar plants that decrease the cost associated with the materials, know-how and/or labor in building and maintaining the electrical infrastructure of a solar plant.
A need also exists for components that decrease electrical leakage. Ideally, these low leakage components are relatively simple, safe and inexpensive to manufacture, transport and use.
A method of making the aforementioned components is also needed.